


“It had to be you.”

by Bikerwolf7980



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Reader shows up a little later, Slight name spoilers at the end, Some angst, might have chapters, reset theory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bikerwolf7980/pseuds/Bikerwolf7980
Summary: Out of all of the other mcs...He had to like you the best...-Slight route spoilers-





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> R/n = random name

Why does she want to play this game?

The last mc at least tried to get his good ending. Seven let out a sigh as he involuntarily closed his eyes for longer than normal. He startled up, worried about falling sleep since he had so many projects to work on already. 

He turned his phone off and continued typing the correct codes in his computer. He tried focusing on the letters on the screen but he kept thinking back to the new mc. He had already learned her name. 

“R/n.” 

She had the same attitude as some of the others. Although the choices made it difficult to tell normally, the camera in her phone made it easy. She’d roll her eyes at his jokes, and seem rude to everyone even if she always picked the right options. Except she never favored anyone in particular. Maybe she finally got bored and decided to uninstall it. 

At least the last mc liked the members. She’d get excited when she got a route. Being torn between each member. She laughed with seven, defended Yoosung, fangirled over zen with Jaehee, and helped Jumin with his feelings. 

At least she was sad when she had to uninstall.

It was better not to get attached. They all came here for the same thing anyway. 

To unlock the all of the endings.


	2. “Recommended”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What is that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F/n = friends name

F/n laughed at your reaction. 

“Oh, please.”

“No seriously. What is that?” F/n looked at you again, narrowing her eyes to try and tell if you were kidding. After a while her eyebrows raised.

“You’ve never heard of Mystic Messenger?” She all but screamed in your face. Apparently it was pretty shocking to her. 

“Should I?”

“Yes!” She screamed as if it wasn’t even a question. 

You laughed as you two both entered the cafe together. She held the door for you which if you knew her -and you did- that meant she was about to ramble to you about it. 

“Okay so-“ The barista interrupted her right as she started talking. 

“Hey, Y/n, F/n. What can I get ya?” He smiled at you both. 

F/n sat down at the y’all stools that were placed in front of the large counter and you followed suit. 

“I’d like to finish my sentence.” F/n sassed back with a smile. 

He smiled once again and chuckled, winking at her. 

“Just (F/d) I ate already.” You said with a tiny grin as the two always flirted. 

He nodded and looked towards F/n. 

“I’ll have the same.” She winked. He shook his head with a smile as he went to the back to get it. 

“Anyway.” F/n started, “It’s an app.” 

“An app or a game?” 

“Is there really a difference?” She must’ve already knew why you asked. 

“Yes.” She pouted, “It’s a really fun game!”

“Why should I trust you?” You teased just as the barista came back with the order. 

“Here you go.” He smiled, and chatted with F/n and you for a couple minutes before going off to serve other costumers. 

F/n went on and on about the new app and you smiled at seeing her really happy and passionate about it. Although you would definitely tease her later on. 

“I just got done playing it a couple days ago. Although I had to delete it.” She seemed genuinely sad for a moment before gasping. 

“But I could get it again! Or maybe just help you to get the good endings!”

You smiled. Agreeing with her. 

“There’s someone who loves cats!” You perked up smiling suddenly at her sentence. 

“Well there’s two...” She trailed off and you beamed even wider. 

“And there’s a game addict, famous actor, and workaholic.” She trailed on and on telling you about their hobbies- just enough to not spoil anything. You two talked for hours before you eventually had to go home because of the piles of homework you had. 

Now you were staring at your ceiling torn between eating and sleeping. The lucky thing was that it was the weekend so you didn’t have to wake up early. But then, the sleep would be awesome. 

“Hmm...” you groaned, bored. 

Your text vibrated. So you looked down and saw it was a text from F/n.

“Don’t forget to try it!” You could almost hear her voice as you read it. She’s never been this serious about you trying a game before. So you sent a thumbs up and searched for it.

“Mystic...” you trailed off as you read aloud what you were typing, “M-e-s-s- found it.”

There was an animated boy in the cover. 

“Okay...anddd downloading.” 

You clicked on the app and saw the loading screen. 

“Here we go.” You said, almost hopeful. The last games that you’ve downloaded like this were a complete waste of time. Let’s hope this one will be better.


	3. “Start”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Who’s that?”

So the last mc really did uninstall without finishing. Seven sighed again as the same prologue happened again. He ignore the new person who joined the chat until he knew he had to shed light to it. 

They talked about Yoosung’s gpa and how Jumin planned to make him an intern.

When he knew that it was time he informed the members of the “new persons” existance.

 

~————-~

What do you mean a hacker? What is this? 

The whole time you couldn’t help but feel a bit offended that you were so untrustworthy to them. 

You furrowed your eyebrows waiting until you had the option to say something. 

Why did they get so off topic easily? You couldn’t help but laugh a bit even if it was a serious topic they found a way to joke together. 

 

~————~

Seven watched as he could finally see the new mc in the camera. She was pouting at first. No doubt offended at us judging her to quickly. Seven couldn’t help but try to cheer her up. 

It worked a couple of times and Seven could see her bright smile. He could tell she was new to the game. Knowing he’d remember her, especially a smile like that. She seemed too confused to know about it too. 

Nonetheless the topic kept switching and it became serious again. 

Everyone was suspicious and Seven knew he had to be too. 

 

~—————~

 

The topic got serious again. The characters seemed to be vastly different from eachother. As far as you could tell Yoosung was the nice one, maybe even naive. 

Jumin was the formal rich trust fund kid As Zen called him.

Zen was the narcissistic actor. Even if he was relatively attractive you cringed a bit when he kept going on and on about his looks. 

Jaehee seemed to be really serious and strict. Reminding everyone to stay on track. You almost thought she was a boy. Which you felt severely bad for. 

707 was the funny one, the cheerful jokester. 

They all seemed pretty normal and you didn’t see why F/n could be so obsessed but then again you’ve only knew them for a couple minutes. 

Soon they were becoming less suspicious as you explained the deal with “Unknown” - who turned out to be catfishing you. Zen kept flirting with you while Jumin kept yelling at him to stop. 

707 explained how Zen got famous, and everyone’s name and hobbies. 

You learned that F/n was indeed correct. Zen was the famous actor, Yoosung was the game addictive, Jaehee was Jumin’s assistant and Jumin worked at a huge company under his father. 

When seven explained that he was a hacker you froze. You got freaked out even more when he mentioned hacking into your phone and seeing how you looked -to which you blushed and tried to cover the camera...just in case.

 

~—————~

“Aww so cute.” Seven couldn’t help but smile when he saw you shy away when he’d said you looked cute. Even if he knew you thought it was just a game. 

 

It was fun for him to see you acting like you were really texting them. A couple times he saw you laugh at Zen and Jumin bickering like children.

When the chat ended and you went to the first official chat he couldn’t wait to see who’d you choose. 

You were smiling by the time you entered a chat with seven. Everyone seemed to be so interesting in your eyes. Maybe you’ll be one of the nice mcs.

But he still shouldn’t get close. After all, everyone gets the ending and leaves no one stays. Not that there’s a point why they should. 

The other characters might be interesting but Seven wasn’t.


End file.
